


Shifts and Turns

by knoxoursavior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, i'm weak, post-AoU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda finds it quite disconcerting to have to keep calling someone the Vision, but then everyone does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifts and Turns

Wanda finds it quite disconcerting to have to keep calling someone the Vision, but then everyone does. Of course, no one wants to disrespect the Vision's request so they swallow their complaints and trudge through the sheer oddness of it. Except Tony, but then he always comes up with weird names (read: obscure pop culture references) for everyone.

After a month working with him and training with him and living under the same roof as him, Wanda gets used to it.

"Vision, are you up for a spar?" she asks as they drink tea in the kitchen. She doesn't want to sleep because she dreams of her brother with too much red on his blue shirt.

"Of course," the Vision replies. He's only sitting here at two in the morning because he doesn't want Wanda to be alone while she's still grieving. The vision doesn't see any reason to decline.

So they spar and they sweat and they tire themselves out. At five-thirty in the morning, they're sprawled on the floor, heads propped up on dumbbells, watching the sky as it shows the first signs of sunrise.

"Your brother," the Vision says, voice quiet. "You loved him very much."

"I did," Wanda agrees. "And he might be gone now, but I love him just the same."

"What does it feel like to love?" the Vision asks, because he is only but a sythozoid. He does not feel. He does not love.

"Love," Wanda murmurs. "Love is being in danger and doing things I don't want to do, and then looking at my brother and knowing that everything is going to be alright. Love is holding Pietro's hand and looking into his mind and knowing someone has my back. Love is feeling safe and content, even when the world seems like it's falling apart."

The Vision nods in understanding, and yet he has more questions. "What does it feel like to be content?"

Wanda smiles. by the time JARVIS announces that their Sunday brunch is about to start at 10 am, Wanda's voice is hoarse from use.

 

 

The new Avengers are pretty much like the old team, except everyone's a lot more pleasant during movie nights and game nights. Sort of. Well, everyone's pretty competitive and scary when it comes to games, but no one can be as aggressive as Clint is at spoiling movies and both Steve and Natasha are glad to have him absent at movie night.

"Why do we always have to play UNO, I never get the wild cards," Rhodey whines.

"We can't all be pros," Sam says. "If you can't handle it, don't play, Rhodes."

"Of course I can handle it." Rhodey narrows his eyes. "You watch your back, Wilson."

"Boys," Natasha says, rolling her eyes. "Please control yourselves."

"I'm kind of scared," Wanda whispers to the Vision as their teammates start the game. She has three wild cards in her hands and two of them have that dreaded draw 4. They're all going to kill her.

"Want to trade?" the Vision whispers back. He only has number cards. Wanda makes sure the rest of the team don't look their way as she and the Vision exchange cards.

"Thanks," Wanda says, bumping her shoulder against the Vision's.

"I don't understand why you don't let yourself win," the Vision says.

Wanda shrugs. "I'd rather not."

"They're not going to think any less of you if you win at game night."

Wanda glances at the Vision, only to find him staring back at her. "I know," she says, looking away. "But not yet."

From any other, she would expect to be pushed, but instead, the Vision only nods in understanding. "I'll make sure to win in your stead, then."

Wanda rests her head against the vision's shoulder. "Thank you."

Needless to say, the Vision becomes the avenger’s enemy number 1 after that night. Sam and Rhodey are only slightly kidding about it.

 

 

The Vision's favorite thing to do is to go out in the city and try out different restaurants and different cuisines. He likes sitting in a cafe and hiding behind a cup of chai tea as he observes the people around him reading books and catching up with each other. He especially likes looking across the table and seeing Wanda smile at him.

"What do you think about the two girls sitting by the door?" Wanda asks with a sparkle in her eye.

The Vision looks at them for a moment, observing, taking in the details. "They're close. Holding hands. Sisters? No. Always leaning towards each other. Best friends?"

"Sorry," Wanda says, her lips twisting up in an apologetic smile. "They're together. Well, sort of. It's only their third date."

"Date," the Vision repeats. "When people spend time together so they can develop their romantic relationship."

"Well." Wanda shrugs. "Pretty much, yes."

"Then this is our sixth date," the Vision says. It isn't exactly a question, which gives Wanda more of a surprise than realizing that they have been on dates.

"Pretty much, yes," she says eventually.

"Should we also hold hands?"

Wanda grins. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://connerkent.tk/)!


End file.
